


The things we do for love

by stjarna



Series: Writing Prompts / Drabbles / Requests [29]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Camping, Domestic Fluff, Engineering VS Biochem, F/M, Fitzsimmons' offspring mention, Future Fic, Team Engineering, Tumblr Prompt, perthshire of bust, some bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: Based on a Tumblr prompt from @jemmannesimmns: If you are not busy, can you write fitzsimmons and their kid go camping?? just something fluffy and adorable.Also fits this weeks Fanwork Friday prompt: Surprise.





	The things we do for love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amazingjemma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingjemma/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I never went camping as a kid. I didn't sleep in a tent until I was in my early twenties I believe. I'm not a huge fan. And my headcanon is that Fitz isn't a big fan either (and neither is Simmons, but she'll tolerate it far better). That being said: They really love their kid.
> 
> Banner by me.
> 
> Big thank you to @dilkirani for the beta.

 

“Tent.” Fitz picks up the long slender bag made of green nylon and carries it over to the front door, leaning it carefully against the stonewall. He turns around and walks back into the living room.

Jemma is standing next to the dining room table, the entire surface of which is covered with various tech devices, camping equipment, bottles, clothes, shoes, and food items.

“Sleeping bags. One. Two. Three,” she notes, pointing at the two large and one slightly smaller rolled up colorful bundles lying on the ground. She bends down, grabs them, and walks to the entrance, putting them down on the floor next to the tent, before returning to the dining room table.

“Telescope.” Fitz grunts briefly as he lifts the rather heavy equipment and places it with the rest of their gear, before walking to where Jemma is standing, grabbing one of the backpacks on the floor in passing.

Jemma picks up three stacks of clothing and three pairs of shoes from the table, packing them into another bag while going down her mental list. “Extra clothes for Iain. Extra clothes for you. Extra clothes for me. Extra Shoes. Extra Shoes. Extra Shoes.”

“Tablet with star maps,” Fitz remarks, stowing the tablet away in his backpack.

“Water. Thermos. Snacks. Powerbars. Fruit. Pasta. Camping cooker.” Jemma packs the respective items, switching to a new bag when the original one becomes too full.

“Flashlights.” Fitz stuffs three flashlights into his backpack.

Through the corners of his eyes, Fitz sees Jemma pick up another item from the table.

“Sunscreen,” she remarks matter-of-factly.

Fitz looks up in surprise, watching Jemma put the large plastic bottle into her bag. “Wait. What? Sunscreen? You’re packing sunscreen? We’re going stargazing.”

Jemma wrinkles her forehead, seemingly surprised that Fitz would ever question her decision. “Well, we’ll go out before it’s dark and we’ll still be there when the sun comes up. So it’s a sensible choice.”

Fitz raises his eyebrows in acknowledgment, before shrugging. “Alright. I suppose.” He reaches for his compass on the table and picks it up, ready to move on.

Jemma nods in triumphant contentment, grabbing another bottle from the assortment of items laid out on the table. “Insect repellent.”

Fitz drops his hand holding on to the compass in disbelief. “You’ve got to be kidding me!”

“What now?” Jemma asks, her tone filled with annoyance.

“If I’ve learned anything during my time with the Scouts it’s that insect repellent is rubbish and barely effective at all.” Fitz grabs another small device on the table, waving it triumphantly in the air. “Plus, you won’t need it, because I’m bringing the force field I’ve developed to keep insects, reptiles, and rodents away from our tent.”

Jemma squints, slumping her shoulders. “Fitz, no.”

“What?” Fitz shrugs in confusion.

“You’re not bringing the force field.”

Fitz points at Jemma with the hand holding the device, staring at her with wide eyes and determination. “If you’re forcing me to go camping, I will make sure our tent remains snake-spider-and-other-insects-as-well-as-critter-free.”

Jemma gasps indignantly, standing with her hands on her hips, her eyes sternly fixed on Fitz. “Forcing you? We both agreed it would be nice to go camping with Iain for one night before his first camping trip with the Cubs. A lovely bonding experience. Remember? You know as well as I do that ever since he found out that he’d be moving from the Beavers to the Cubs, he’s been so excited about the idea of going camping. And ever since then he’s been talking about how he wants to go camping with _us_ and watch his first meteor shower so he’ll be able to impress his Scout friends on their first outdoor adventure.”

“Yeah, and who put the idea of joining the bloody Scouts in his mind in the first place?”

“Leopold James Fitz,” Jemma exclaims, her brows furrowed in anger. “I realize that you like to describe your time with the Scouts as the worst childhood experience ever, which knowing what you—”

She stops herself, taking a deep breath to keep herself from blurting out a hurtful reminder of what Fitz’s childhood had been like.

“Well, let’s just say it seems rather odd that you’d say this,” Jemma remarks more calmly. “Especially considering that even though your experience with the other Scouts wasn’t always the most pleasant, you’ve also made it very clear that there were many aspects of being a Scout that you enjoyed. And Iain loved being a Beaver and you know it.”

Fitz stuffs the force field device into his bag before crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Fine. Maybe I enjoyed certain aspects of being a Scout. But I most certainly did not enjoy going camping and waking up with a bloody snake in my sleeping bag.”

Jemma rolls her eyes, tilting her head to one side. “A rubber snake, Fitz.”

“Didn’t make the whole thing any less traumatic.”

The corners of Jemma’s lips tick up into a sympathetic smile. “I suppose so, but you know that Iain is far less likely to be bullied by others with immature pranks like that. He’s a lot more socially adept than the two of us were as kids.”

“Yeah, I blame Daisy for that.”

Jemma raises her eyebrows. “Blame?”

Fitz chuckles weakly. “Alright. Admittedly, I thank her for that.”

“Exactly.” Jemma walks over to Fitz, placing one hand on his forearm. “Fitz, he is so excited that he’ll be a Cub this year, and really looking forward to the camping experience. And he really, _really_ is looking forward to the experience of going camping with us. And we agreed that it’ll be fun to surprise him with it tonight, since it’s the Perseids and he’s been begging for years to allow him to stay up for one of the meteor showers and—”

Fitz lets out a deep sigh, relaxing his shoulders and looking down at the loving eyes of his wife. “Fine. But I don’t see anything wrong with bringing the force field.”

“Fitz.”

Fitz reaches across the table, picking up a small package and holding it under Jemma’s nose. “You’re bringing an antivenin pack!”

Jemma shrugs. “Can’t hurt to be prepared.”

“In Scotland!” Fitz tightens his grip on the antivenin pack, staring at Jemma with wide eyes. “Where there’s only one type of venomous snake and that one’s barely venomous at all. And the spiders around here aren’t exactly deadly either.”

Jemma crosses her arms in front of her chest. “First of all, if they’re so harmless, then why bother with the force field, Doctor Fitz? And second of all, what if someone’s pet escaped? A cobra or a scorpion, for example?”

“First of all, I’m not trying to keep them away because they’re dangerous, but because they’re bloody disgusting!” Fitz gestures towards the door. “And second of all, no one in a thirty kilometer radius here has pet snakes or scorpions, Jemma. We know everyone around here.”

“Well, these animals can travel great distances.”

Fitz lets out a growl, throwing his hands in the air. “It’s ridiculous!”

“So’s your force field!” Jemma replies, her voice equally loud and frustrated.

“Ugh!” Fitz drops his head back, placing his hands on his hips, before looking back at Jemma. He exhales sharply. “Remind me why we’re doing this again?”

A smile flashes across Jemma’s face. “Iain.”

Fitz feels his expression soften and his body relaxes almost by reflex. “Iain,” he repeats quietly, curling one arm around Jemma’s waist and pulling her closer. “You always make the best arguments.”

Jemma grins at him with a hint of mischief in her eyes, wrapping her arms around Fitz’s neck. “Well, you’re just as responsible for making that particular argument.”

“True.” Fitz places a soft kiss to Jemma’s lips, before turning his head, looking at their overflowing dining room table. He scoffs quietly, before gazing back at Jemma. “Alright. How ‘bout I’ll put my childhood trauma of Alan MacCallum hiding a rubber snake in my sleeping bag behind me for one night and leave the force field at home.”

“Well, thank you. Finally.”

Fitz leans a bit closer, staring straight at Jemma while pulling her a little closer by the waist. “And _you_ reduce the number of bags to one.”

“But—”

“And we better get the tent set up in the backyard before the Kellys drop Iain off in an hour or we’ll ruin our own surprise for him,” Fitz chimes in quickly before Jemma can even begin her counter-argument.

A pained smile appears on Jemma’s face. “About the backyard,” she remarks, wrinkling her forehead. “Don’t you think that maybe—”

Fitz removes one hand from Jemma’s waist, pointing at her instead. “Backyard! I’m not gonna budge on that. If there’s a sudden downpour or thunderstorm, we can go back inside and—”

“It’ll be clear skies, Fitz,” Jemma interjects, gesturing towards the window. “Not a raincloud in sight for the next three days at least!”

“Simmons!”

“Fitz!”

They stare at each other in silence for a moment, before both sighing deeply.

Jemma looks at Fitz sternly. “Backyard. No force field. One bag.”

A smile flashes across Fitz’s face and he nods. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Iain is now my go-to male Fitzsimmons' offspring name. I can't help it :)


End file.
